Time Travelling
by percabethforever32
Summary: Turning a corner, holding a wooden stick, Percy did not expect to walk straight into a large spider.. Ugh. I suck at summaries. My first fanfic.. hope you guys enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and it is a crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.. It was written by my really great friend and I hope you enjoy! New and Improved Chapter.**

~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~

"Anna, how long do you have to sit in one place and read? My ADHD is sucking the life out of me and I am bored. Why don't we go to the beach and relax for a while?", Percy says, putting a special tone in the last line, hoping to lure Annabeth into a fun day by the beach. This wasn't the first time that Annabeth had dragged Percy into a library and made him sit for hours while totally soaked in the book. And this was also not the first time that Percy had _tried_ to make Annabeth go do something fun with him like going to the beach, or jumping down the Empire State Building. Some would say that a guy would learn after a couple rejects, but Percy Jackson was not one to give up.

"Shh, Percy" says Annabeth, totally consumed in the book. "Just five more minutes."

"You said that two hours ago", Percy points out, but lets it go after getting no reply.

He silently prays to his dad for pleading to Athena to send Annabeth a message to stop reading and go to the beach.. Meh, that would be the day when hell freezes over. He wonders what Athena might be thinking right now.. probably enjoying his misery. After all she never liked Percy anyway.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"Oh, thank the gods! I thought I was gonna die at that library! I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Grover!" Annabeth could only roll her eyes. "Come on, Perce, we were only there for 3 hours. And it isn't that bad once you try to connect with the books and take in the knowledge they are providing."

"Easy for you to say, you probably were reading books way before you were even born."

Annabeth opened tell Percy that it wasn't possible and to give him a lecture that books _are,_ in fact, interesting. But lets it pass.

They made there way past the crowded street, hand in hand, while Annabeth listens to Percy telling her about how he and Blackjack once flew all the over to Mexico when - BAM! They crashed into someone and Annabeth lost her balance and fell. Percy took Riptide out, ready to fight a Minotaur but instead found himself face to face with a bushy-haired brunette wearing - what was that? A robe? Weren't they out of fashion, like, a million years ago? She was covered in mud and grease, gasping for air. Percy was reminded of Grover, when he decided to accompany Percy on his daily jog. Couldn't make it five minutes… He smiled inwardly at that thought.

He found himself pulled back into reality when the girl crouched down next to Annabeth. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry!" The words came out of her mouth in a fluent British accent. "I'm fine", said Annabeth but groaned when Percy bent down to help her up. "Are you okay, Anna?" Annabeth nodded in reply. Then she turned to the girl and started, "Who-"

"RARRR!" There came a roaring sound from behind the alley. "Oh Merlin! I gotta go." The girl said running towards the sound. She dropped something. A wooden stick beautifully carved with detailed designs. Percy picked it up and called out, "Hey girl wearing out of fashion clothes! You dropped something!" But she was gone.

"Perce, that noise did not sound friendly to me. Maybe she's one of us. We gotta help her out." Annabeth said to Percy as they started going after the girl.

As they turned around the corner, Annabeth froze. Spider. No- not a spider. A gigantically large spider stood over the brunette she just bumped into. Spiders were Annabeth's worst fear because of her mother's rivalry with Arachne. This was why Annabeth was petrified at the corner of the street without daring to step forward. The girl was frantically looking for something on the ground. Annabeth soon got back to her sense and hushed, "Percy, the stick! Quick! I think she needs it." Percy pulled the stick and threw it towards the girl. The girl caught it in mid-air and pointed it at the spider.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and a flash of green light shot from the stick and hit the spider. It collapsed on the ground. Percy and Annabeth stared in shock. In all these years being a demigod, they had never seen something like this. The spiders body did not disintegrate as Percy had expected but remained unconscious while the girl pointed the stick at herself, muttered something that sounded like something in Latin and to both Percy and Annabeth's surprise, became as tidied up as ever. The marks of mud and grease were gone, so it made her pretty face more visible and the occasional cuts started to heal itself. Her torn up clothes wove itself back together and in no time were as good as new.

"Merlin, that was close." Then, she turned to them and said, "Thank you for saving my life. I am Hermione Granger. I am a witch and I came here from 1996."

~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~PJ~

"So what you're telling us is that you came from the 90s? And wizardry exists and there are schools for witchcraft and wizardry all around the world, even in the US? And there are giant spiders on the loose that are working for the greatest wizard of all time who wants to take over the world and we have to fight them?" Annabeth said the last sentence quite shakily.

"Yes, yes, yes and... yes." Hermione replied for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "When we used the time-turner, we all were attacked by Aragog's descendants, and we split up. There are four of us- me, Ron, Harry and Ginny. I tried contacting them but I've had no luck till now."

"Mmm... this burger is so good", Percy muttered, only to earn a smack on the head by his girlfriend which resulted in some of the burger bits to come out of his mouth, which caused both Hermione and Annabeth to grunt in disgust. "We have giant spiders to fight, Percy. And all you care about is this stupid burger?!"

"Hey! This burger is NOT stupid, okay? And you tell me, how the hell am I supposed to fight elephant sized spiders without any energy. It is scientifically proven that food, which is my "oh so stupid burger", provides energy. See? Logic. Ow! Ow! Ow!" That got him three more smacks. "This isn't funny, Percy!"

The two demigods continued bickering while Hermione watched them with a hint of an amused smile, remembering herself and Ron.. Oh, Ron. She would never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even herself, but Hermione's got a not-so-minor crush on him. But now he's got that stupid dunderhead, Lavender I'm-so-pretty Brown.

"So... guys" Hermione said to stop the argument between the couple. "Tell me more about you guys. You said that you demigods also had a special place to train and stuff. Camp... Half-Blood, was it?"

"Yeah.. It's a great place for us, you know? We have separate cabins for all the different gods and then at dinner we have this bonfire. It really calms my mind whenever I'm there, you know? That's why I love being there.. and that's the place where Anna and I first met." Percy said putting an arm around Annabeth. "I told you never to call me Anna." Annabeth muttered but leaned towards Percy and sighed contentedly.

Seeing them together and hearing what Percy had said, evoked Hermione's nostalgia and her tears threatened to burst out. She fought hard to contain the sob that was building in her throat. She really wanted to go back to Hogwarts- not how it is now, but how it was before- before Voldemort and Umbridge and everything. Above all, she missed Ron.. and Harry and Ginny.. she didn't even know where they were. Whether they are safe or not, or even alive- No, she couldn't let herself think about that.

Seeing Hermione, Annabeth put a hand over hers and said, "Don't worry. We'll help you find your friends." "But first, you need a change of clothes. You look like a schoolgirl who just ran out of the set of a 90s movie." Percy said. Hermione looked around. Sure enough people were staring at her.

"Yeah.. I reckon you're right. Where do you think we should go?"

"I just saw a Vero Moda down the corner. Let's go there."

"Vera Mado? What's that?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Hmm lady, if you're gonna survive in this era, you got lots to learn"

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~


End file.
